


The Nose

by immigrantthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Slight peter/mj because they cute af, nose piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantthor/pseuds/immigrantthor
Summary: "Oh my god," Mj said after a long silence."Yeah," Peter responded."Did it hurt?"~Peter gets his nose pierced





	The Nose

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking about Peter with a cute little hoop nose piercing so I had to write this

It's was an impulse decision. Peter didn't even think about how it would affect his double identity. He just looked at the sign on the door and went for it. He was now starting to wish he'd thought about it. Especially with Mj and Ned starring at him in the m8ddle of his living room. 

  


"Oh my god," Mj said after a long silence.

  


"Yeah," Peter responded.

  


"Did it hurt?" Ned asked

  


"You know, I actually thought it would hurt more. The needle felt like a pinch. The clamp on my nose is what got me. It was squeezing my nose. And the dude was having a hard time getting the nose-ring in so the clamp was like getting worse and I started crying so he took it off and like in the next second he for the ring in. But all in all it was fine." Peter sat down in one of the chairs. 

  


"You got your nose pierced." Mj still looked shocked.

  


"Yup." Peter paused. Maybe she didn't like it. "Do you not like it?" Mj snapped out if her trance and put her arms out.   


  


"No! No, of course not. I like it. It looks.... cute." Peter tried not to blush. He could she Ned smiling out of the counter of his eye. Mj, now functioning like normal, asked another question.

  


"How does it feel, you know, now?"

  


"Like I have a huge booger in my nose that I can't get out. And a speck in the corner of my vision."

  


"Yeah but, what about spider-man?" Peter looked at Ned.

  


"What do you mean?" Ned shugged and sat on the couch across from him. 

  


"Like your mask is form fitting, like the rest of your suit. Isn't that gonna mess up the hoop? From properly healing and stuff." Peter said nothing. He didn't even think about his mask. Mj raised her eyebrow and sat next to Ned.

  


"You didn't think about it did you? This whole thing was on impulse." She laughed and leanded back. "Classic Parker luck."

  


"It'll be fine okay? I'll have Karen do something to cusion it. I'll figure it out okay?" 

  


"You probably should have thought about this before you paid someone to put a hole in you face." Mj set her shoes on the table. Making sure that they were on the edge and not ruing the table.

  


"Oh hush." She was right though. He most definitely should have thought this out. 

  


"Anyway, wanna binge-watch Stranger Things?" Ned asked. 

  


"Yes.But we can't watch the end if season three because there's no way way I act watch Hopper die again. I cried." Mj reached over and put her arm on his shoulder.

  


"Peter, we all cried." New nodded in agreement.

  


They got halfway through season two before passing out. Peter woke up to May dropping something in the kitchen. 

  


"May? It's like one in the morning. What are you doing up?" Peter asked as he walked into the kitchen.

  


"Oh I don't mean to wake you. My shift overran at the hospital and I just home. And I got groceries." She held up a box of pasta. She looked exhausted.

  


"Oh. My bad. Why don't you just go bed. I'll put this up okay. You look really tired."

  


"Are you sure. It's not alot, I can do it." Peter quietly either her out of the kitchen.

  


"No. I got this. You go to sleep. You need it." May rested her hand on the side of his face. He saw her look at his nose and her eyebrows kitted together in confusion.

  


"Is that a piercing." Peter just urged her away again promising to tell her in the morning. Oh boy was that goimg to be a complicated conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> the part when he talks about getting it pierced and how it feels is basically a description of when I got mine done lmao I didn't stop crying until he took the clamp out
> 
> And yes I know you have to let it heal before putting in a hoop but I don't care


End file.
